


My Star

by ForeverInIdle



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i miss them, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInIdle/pseuds/ForeverInIdle
Summary: Robbe’s trying to keep his distance but Sander isn’t making it easy. Stuck in his kitchen alone with Sander they can’t stop the inevitable.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just writing absolutely anything at this point because I miss those boys.

It's been a week since they met and Robbe cannot bring himself to forget the bleach blonde edgy boy with the Bowie obsession. Sander Driesen was etched into his mind from the moment he laid eyes on him through that window, and now after an entire week, there was no forgetting him. Especially the way he sang David Bowie to Robbe, the way he fed him croques, his pretty hair, beautiful light eyes, and irresistible lips. Sander had no idea what he had done walking into Robbe's life and Robbe knows he'll never be the same. 

Robbe thought leaving seaside would help but what he didn't expect were the messages from sander days later asking to meet and hang out again, Robbe barely handled the first hang how is he supposed to do this casually when all he thinks about is being alone with the boy again just so he can taste his lips. Robbe's never been jealous of a girl before but Britt, he wished he was her so bad. Sander Driesen has a girlfriend he reminds himself and so does he, them together would never make sense. So with that fact in mind, Robbe thinks it's better to never see him again, therefore he lies every time sander asks to hang out, can't fantasize about a boy he'll never have if he's too busy for him. 

He wanted it though, to be touched and held by Sander Driesen the bleach blonde boy who he almost kissed by the dumpster. The one Robbe knows is out of his league but wished for him anyway, not seeing Sander helps but Robbe can't seem to stop thinking about him. The way his cool jacket and boots fit, the right pants hugging his butt, and the fluffy hair he wants so bad to run his fingers through. 

"Who's gonna be there?" Robbe asks as he and Noor walk down the street hand in hand 

"Just some friends from school and your friends not too many strangers" she smiles at her boyfriend, "why you nervous?" 

"About a party?" He asks then shakes his head "no as long as I'm with you I'm ok" 

"Awww Robbe" she stops walking turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "don't say things like that it'll make me want to take you home" she kisses him 

"Well we're already here so it's kind of too late" he replies as they hear the faint sound of the music. 

As they kiss on the sidewalk both Robbe and Noor hear, "there you guys are" and she lets go turning to the voice to see Britt

"I know right finally" Noor rushes hugging her and Robbe freezes, if Britt is here that can only mean one thing- "where's Sander?" Noor asks what he's thinking

"He had to work late on a project for class so he's on his way but let's go inside I need a drink." The 3 walk in and no one can tell but Robbe is panicking at the thought of seeing sander tonight, he needs to find a reason to leave he thinks. There's no way he'll be in the same room with the boy and not stare until it's weird, staring at his watch Robbe reads 21:03 giving himself until 21:30 to be out of there. 

"Dude!" Moyo yells spotting Robbe 

Getting the ok from Noor Robbe joins his friends giving them each a fist bump and a what's up. "Rob, can you talk to Noor about introducing us to some of these fine babes?" Aaron asks 

"What about Amber?" Robbe questions and they all turn to look at her in the far distance on the dance floor dancing with Luca

"Man she doesn't want me" 

"How do you know that when you haven't even said 2 words to her?" Jens asks 

"Nothings ever going to happen if you keep being a pussy man" Moyo adds 

"I know I know" Aaron strokes the back of his neck a little stressed. 

It's now 21:19 and Robbe's already downed his third whiskey trying to get the courage to tell Noor he wants to leave, Sander's still not here so this is a perfect time, it may seem like Robbe doesn't want to see Sander but it's the exact opposite. He'd give anything to be alone with the boy but what he truly wants could hurt so many people, so Robbe is choosing to get out of the way. 

"But we just got here" Noor pouts, "please stay Robbe... please" 

"I know I'm sorry but I forgot I had an exam, if I don't study I'll fail. Do you want me to fail?"

"How are you gonna study when you're already drunk Robbe?" 

"I'm not drunk, I'm fine" he lies knowing he can feel every bit of those whiskeys, "I'll make it up to you ok I promise" he goes to kiss her but Noor averts her face angrily so Robbe kisses her on the cheek instead. Not bothering to say bye to his friends Robbe makes his way to the exit bumping into people. 

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pants pocket Robbe fishes for it, 

21:21 

He reads the time before opening the text from Milan asking if he'll be home late. Making it to the door as he's replying that he's on his way now, Robbe doesn't watch where he's going and walks right into someone's chest as he walks out the door. 

"Fuck I'm-" he looks up and his eyes land right in Sander's who smiles when he realizes it's Robbe, "sorry" Robbe mumbles stunned. 

"Hey stranger" Sander greets letting go of the door with them outside, "where are you going?" 

"Um home" Robbe replies avoiding eye contact as he continues to text Milan he'll be back soon. 

"Really that sucks" 

"Why does that suck?" 

"Well I wanted to see you and maybe have a drink, can you stay for one drink with me?" 

"No sorry" he watches Sander frown and somehow that's affecting him more than when Noor did it minutes ago. "I have an exam I really need to study" 

"Oh ok well that's a good reason we don't want you to fail" 

"Yeah, so I'll see you around, have fun in there" Robbe walks away before Sander could say anything else. 

Taking relieving breaths as he's walking tempted to turn back Robbe is stopped when he feels a hand pull his shoulder, "wait for me I'll walk you home" Sander joins him but Robbe stops walking.

"You don't have to it's not that far I'll be fine, and plus Britt is waiting for you" 

"I can fix that" Sander takes out his phone texting his girlfriend that he won't make it, to have fun without him. Robbe examines every bit of the boy's face while he isn't looking, once Sander is done he puts his phone back in his pocket and grins at Robbe "all right come."

Sander Driesen gets what he wants and he knows it, when you look like he does things just come easier. Getting girls, free things, and sometimes he can even sway his way into a good grade, but Robbe Ijzermans is not going to be as easy. Sander liked the chase though, wanting Robbe so bad he'd be fine with the pining for now. 

He should know better, they both have girlfriends, he isn't sure Robbe is even gay, and there are things about him he knows would scare Robbe off, but Sander is nothing if not persistent. There was no getting Robbe out of his head since he spotted the boy, and did everything in his power to see him again and know him at seaside, but that was never going to be enough. The beach was a test he needed to know where Robbe stood and after a fun week getting to know each other Sander was sure, Robbe wanted to kiss him just as bad. 

Sander didn't even try to question what had hit him when he first laid eyes on Robbe, all he knew was things were dark and the moment he saw the boy with half his face covered Sander found it, his focal point. The thing that'll ground him when he feels his feet aren't touching the ground anymore. 

Now here they are a week later wanting each other more than ever, when they finally make it to Robbe's building he turns to the boy, "thanks for walking me home" 

"My pleasure" Sander's smile makes Robbe's stomach churn in a good way, in the best way possible.

"Are you going back to the party?" 

Shaking his head Sander replies, "I'll probably just go home wasn't really in the mood for a party anyway." 

"Why'd you come then?" 

"Britt said you'd be there" Sander answers honestly, "and I wanted to give you a chance to turn me down to my face" he jokes. 

Embarrassed Robbe breaks their eye contact moving his eyes to their shoes "Sorry Sander..." he tries but words were always hard for Robbe, "it's just-"

"You're busy" Sander finishes "you're a hot commodity I get it" Robbe's ok looking at him again and with their eyes locked Sander adds, "thank god I'm patient." 

"Um" Robbe swallows unsure of what to make of that comment, realizing they're still in the cold "I still have my studying to get done which is so super important"

"Of course" Sander chuckles, "I won't hold you any longer, good night Robbe."

Not giving him a chance to walk away Robbe reaches out to grab the boy's arm but because Sander moves in such a way, Robbe's hand slides down to his instead. Feeling the softness of Sander's fingers in his palm Robbe is too dazed by the touch to pull away, and Sander doesn't bother moving his hand either. His eyes stare at his hand being held by Sander's and for a few seconds nothing felt more right, but the moment his eyes land in Sander’s, Robbe is reminded of everything and lets go. 

"Sorry" he quickly apologizes "I was going to ask if you wanted to come up for a little... maybe for some coffee?" 

"Sure" Sander doesn't waste a beat to think about the offer, "I'd love to." 

Following the boy inside his building Sander tries to calm his mind from the thousands of thoughts running through it as he gets on the elevator with Robbe. Trying not to stare just at Robbe in the tight space, but that leads to wanting so badly to make out with Robbe in here before the elevator stops and the doors part letting them off. Once inside Sander follows as Robbe takes off his jacket hanging it on an empty hook, doing the same with his leather jacket.

With Sander's back turned Robbe admires him a little, the way his dark long sleeves fit tightly under his t-shirt. Sander's dark jeans cuffed at the ends stopping above his boots, Sander's effortless look made him that more attractive to Robbe. 

"Lead the way" Sander turns smiling when he catches Robbe's eyes staring him up and down. 

"Right" Robbe snaps out of it walking down the hall towards the kitchen, the apartment is pretty quiet so it might just be them, that makes Robbe a little nervous he's not sure he's ready to be this alone with Sander. 

"It's so cool you live here" Sander comments as they make it to the kitchen 

"Yeah, the circumstances of how I got here suck but I love it here, my flatmates are great... well except for Milan sometimes, but he grows on you." Leaning on the counter next to the fridge Sander watches Robbe pull out 2 mugs and starts the coffee maker, "how do you like it?" Robbe asks with his back turned to Sander, not getting an answer he looks back "Sander?" He calls the boy's name and Sander snaps out of his trance "milk and sugar or..." 

"Just sugar." When he's done Robbe hands Sander his cup "thanks" Sander stays against his counter and Robbe leans against the counter behind him. 

With the kitchen between them, Robbe found it easier to talk, no closeness to distract him. "So how's school?" Robbe asks trying to make conversation 

After taking a sip Sander answers "good, I'm making a 2-minute video for my claymation class and it's taking for fucking ever." 

"You take claymation?" Sander nods and Robbe smiles "what's it about your video?"

"It's about a boy looking for his star" 

"His star?" Robbe stares confused by the vague description 

"Yeah he favored a star in the constellation and now he can't find it, I have a friend in graphic design who's helping me work the whole space angle," Sander explains with a grin and Robbe just watches the beautiful boy smile as he talks about something Robbe would find trivial coming from absolutely anyone else. 

"So what happens?" Robbe asks "the boy goes to space and we can assume he doesn't find the star, right?"

"Why wouldn't he find it?" Sander stares confused 

"Well, it's space how does he find one thing in a place that holds everything and at the same time nothing?" Sander smiles liking the question 

"Sometimes when you lose something Robbe if it was really meant for you it'll find it's way back to you... no matter where you are." Robbe thinks about that statement feeling small-minded for even asking his stupid question. Realizing he might be a little embarrassed Sander tries to divert the conversation "have you ever lost anything? Anything you'd go to space to find" 

Thinking about the question Robbe who would never casually share this story starts, "when I was a kid I had a pet baby turtle and I snuck him out to the park and lost him there." 

Sander snorts at the story trying his best to muffle his laughter "what was his name?"

"Beethoven" Robbe answers smiling 

"Like the pianist?" 

"Nope like the movies about the giant dog" there was no holding back his laugh after that answer, Robbe chuckles as he watches the boy laugh at his story "I wanted a dog and got the turtle so I had to make due" Robbe shrugs.

"Wow Robbe" Sander's laughter dies down, "I didn't know you were so funny" 

"Glad I could amuse you" nothing is said after that, the boys just stare at each other and Robbe notices, when Sander looks at him for too long the looks turn flirtatious, or maybe Robbe's just imagining it. Robbe knows he can't look at Sander for too long, because then his eyes move to his lips and he can't think about Sander's lips. How soft and shiny they are, always so inviting and when he smiles and Robbe sees his teeth it all becomes way too much. 

Looking away first Sander takes his phone out of his pants pocket and sees the time "woah I've been in your hair way too long" he puts the mug down, "I should go" Sander pushes himself off the counter.

"No, you don't have to," Robbe really didn't want him to go

"And I don't want to but you've got studying to do, and I need you to study so one of us can make it" Sander chuckles at the joke. Taking small steps until he's standing in front of Robbe, who stands straight feeling his nerves creep up because Sander was closer than he needed to be. "I'd ask to see you again but I know you'll just shoot me down" 

"I won't I promise" Sander narrows his eyes not believing Robbe, "ask me again" 

"Ok how about Friday night, meet me for a drink?" 

"Yes absolutely" Robbe finally says yes causing the biggest smile to appear on sander's face. 

Their eyes never part as the boy's each study the other's face, there's no possible way Sander could know what Robbe is thinking, but here the boy is mere inches away looking so good. Sander couldn't deny the tension, it was there and it was thick. There are so many reasons he shouldn't kiss Robbe, their girlfriends, he could've imagined what happened at the dumpster, and maybe the way Robbe is looking at him right now meant nothing. But there was no kidding how Sander felt, how Robbe's eyes looking right through him is making him feel. 

Sander parts his lips, should he kiss Robbe? Maybe he should say something anything to move the focus from this moment, the intense moment they're having, "thank you for saying yes" Sander's voice is low and Robbe finds it so alluring. 

"I'm sorry I kept saying no, you didn't deserve that." 

"Robbe" hearing his name escape Sander's mouth was all it took for either of them, whispering "fuck it" Sander leans in and he continues to do so until he feels Robbe's lips part against his. 

Without thinking Robbe closes his eyes and lets himself be kissed, never wanting anything more the second he tastes sander's lips Robbe was done for. The kiss quickly deepens as Sander practically unhinges his jaw to consume Robbe, this kiss was insatiable they couldn't get enough. 

Robbe rests his arms around Sander’s shoulders neck as his hands creep their way into Sander's hair feeling the softness he wanted so badly to touch. With his hands on Robbe's small waist, Sander reaches underneath his sweater gliding his fingers against Robbe's skin causing him to shiver with every touch. 

Getting carried away in the kitchen Sander's hands make their way to Robbe's thighs pulling the boy up to sit on the counter. Robbe's legs spread as he pulls Sander closer by the t-shirt, Sander's lips trail kissing from Robbe's lips, cheek, jawline until they rest against Robbe's neck. He bites and massages the boy's neck causing small whimpers from Robbe who's trying his best not to moan too loud. 

Making his way back to the boy's lips they continue to kiss until Sander pulls away for some air. His lips continue to linger against Robbe's, Sander rests his forehead against Robbe's both trying to catch their breaths. With his eyes still shut and his hands resting on Sander's shoulders Robbe fights the courage to whisper "we should stop" 

Opening his eyes Sander pulls away looking at Robbe, only then he realized what they'd done "shit" he steps back, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." 

"No it's ok" Robbe assures him as he gets off the counter 

"I should go" Sander avoids eye contact "Sorry" he walks out of the kitchen leaving Robbe there still stunned by the whole ordeal.  
-  
Next morning whilst brushing his teeth Robbe hears a knock on the bathroom door "yeah?" He answers spitting out the toothpaste 

"Someone's here to see you, says he's a friend" Milan answers from behind the door and Robbe stares confused, why wouldn't Milan just say who it is if it's one of his friends. After rinsing his mouth, Robbe walks out of the bathroom and stops when he gets a perfect view of Sander standing by his bedroom door, hands in his pants pocket staring down at his shoes while he waits for Robbe. 

Quickly hiding behind the wall Robbe goes to Milan's door "why would you let him in?" Robbe whispers as he hides in Milan's room 

"He said he needed to talk to you, who even is he? He's so hot" Robbe rolls his eyes 

"I can't see him like this Milan I don't have pants on!" 

"So? Who cares?" After asking Milan notices the uneasy look on Robbe's face "wait who is he really?" Milan asks with a sneaky grin

"None of your business" Robbe replies deciding to walk out of Milan's room. Reluctantly walking towards Sander, Robbe stretches his shirt down hiding as much of his boxer briefs as he can. "Hi" he stops in front of his door and Sander turns to him. 

Smiling Sander greets "good morning" 

"What are you doing here?" Robbe asks knowing it's early and Sander should probably be in class 

"Um I know it's weird I'm here this early but I couldn't sleep at all, and I really think we should talk about last night."

"Oh ok" Robbe didn't think he'd have to face him this soon but Sander's here so Robbe prepares himself to hear how much of a mistake last night was. "Living room is through there" he points "I just need to get some pants on and I'll join you" Sander nods and Robbe walks into his room shutting the door. Standing there for a second Robbe feels himself get sad, he couldn't sleep all night either thinking about how that was the best kiss he's ever had and Sander regretted it already. 

Looking around for a pair of pants Robbe is stopped when his bedroom door is opened and in comes Sander. Shutting it behind him Sander stands against the door staring at Robbe "I can't wait another second" he smiles nervously. "I like you Robbe, a lot" Sander knows he more than likes Robbe but he'll start there for now to not freak Robbe out too bad. "I haven't been able to see or focus on anything else since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I thought maybe I was kidding myself since you've been blowing me off but last night was..." he grins remembering their kiss, "and that clarified a lot for me. But I've been told that I'm kind of a steamroller and I don't want to pressure you or decide anything for you. So this is how I feel, tell me how you feel." 

Robbe gulps at the revelation, he stands there listening to the hottest most intriguing person he's ever met just divulging how much- "you like me?" Robbe didn't know if he believed Sander, but the boy nods "why?" 

"Because you're unlike any other Robbe" the sincerity in his voice and the look on his face was working for Robbe, but he couldn't be sure. Moving from the door Sander takes steps towards the boy "you're my star and I don't want to lose you" 

When he's close enough Sander reaches gently taking Robbe's hand, looking down as he holds the boy's hand Sander raises it to his lips leaving a kiss in Robbe's palm, who just watches practically frozen. "Say something please" Sander's green eyes searches Robbe's eyes for what he could possibly be thinking. 

Unsure of what he could say that could match Sander's, Robbe reaches up stroking the boy's soft skin, Sander finds himself leaning into Robbe's touch against his face. "You're unbelievable" Robbe smiles "but of course I like you too, I like you so much, Sander." 

"Yeah?" Sander was worried 

"Yes," Robbe nods with a grin "come here" reaching his lips up Robbe meets Sander's lips, they give each other the most passionate kiss. Sander's hands already making their way to Robbe's thighs picking him up in the middle of Robbe's room as their lips never part. 

There was a lot more talking to be done but right now Robbe and Sander couldn't think about anything else just this,

Just each other.


End file.
